There are applications in which it is desirable to monitor certain equipment for possible exposure to excessive vibration or shock that could cause damage to the equipment. Such equipment may need to be monitored continuously for extended time periods without service or an external electrical power supply. There is a need for a sensor that can be used in such applications.